Prologue
Prologue is the introductory episode of Guardians of the Video Game, which is in the form of a music video as official trailer that consists of a total short length of 3:30 made by the author Gasfard and his team. Refer official video links with sound: * English version * Korean version Plot Two gamers are playing a classic combat action game together. Their game screen freezes due to the ongoing anthem singing of Guardians of the Video Game (GOTVG) Corporation behind the scene. Summary As overall, the GOTVG's official trailer can be divided into 3 parts: # Dialogue (between 0:00-1:10 and 3:31-3:20); # Music video (between 1:11-3:30); # Outro (between 3:21-3:30). The first part of the video (0:00-1:10) portraits 2 actors as game players (2P) in the real world using game console controllers playing a classic combat action genre of video game together. While one of their chosen characters is nearly beaten to death with few Health Points (HP) left, the other player urges him to take the game-stored "roasted chicken" (+100 HPs) from the garbage can to restore his HP bar to full state. They somehow start to list the peculiar places where these HP-restored food are stored, and feel quite amused of themselves that they consume the food without thinking where the food source is - who would put the food in the garbage can? The second part of the video is a superb product made from meticulously heart with catchy creative melody to introduce the concept of the Guardians of the Video Game. The structure of the lyrics comprises of 3 verses and 1 lengthy chorus. Basically, this part is being sung by the guardians, non-player charaters (NPCs), and other characters except the 2 game players. The lyrics directly depicts the guardians of the video game's core working role under a secret corporation. In addition, this part serves to give the first impression of the following comic's drawing style of the classic pixelated graphic format to the readers. Continuing from where the second part ends, the two actors appear again with awkward silence staring at their freezed game screen due to the guardians are singing behind the scenes of the video game. The trailer ends with the players restart the video game and the outro of introducing GOTVG in LINE Webtoon. Lyrics Official translated lyrics in video: Verse 1 We place in everything We place in everything Hamburger, pizza, chicken, fast food We deliver them all Verse 2 We place in everything We place in everything Jewelries, gold, cash, money We deliver them all Verse 3 We send in the bad guys We send in the good guys Healthcare, transport, meals, and medicare We cover 'em all And send 'em off Chorus But we never get caught But no one finds out On the great path of our player We sneak things in We run them video games We guard them video games From the start to end to game over We build them video games We run them video games We guard them video games Guardians of the video games Video Credits * Presented by: Gasfard * Gamers: Pierre, Santiago * Director of Photography: Kim Da-Hun * Special Thanks: Lambunny Arc Navigation Category:Episodes